Remember Me
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: With Stefan's memory gone, Damon realizes he needs Bonnie's help. When he finds out about her death, he makes a deal with Qetsiyah to resurrect her. What he doesn't realize is that Qetsiyah, having grown tired of watching her ancestor risk her life has erased all of Bonnie's memories. The aftermath results in a new and powerful Bonnie no one has ever seen before. Stefan/Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I really didn't want to start another story, but once I saw this idea thrown out on tumblr. I couldn't get the idea of it out of my mind which made it hard for me to update my other stories. I'm still not watching the show, so some things might not link up with canon. Also I know Qetsiyah is going by Tessa on the show, but I will still be calling her Qetsiyah because I think changing her name was stupid and I feel like she would be proud of her name.**

* * *

The smell of sage fills air and candles brighten up the living room of the boardinghouse.

Damon folds his arms across his chest impatiently as he leans against the wall. At the moment he is waiting for Qetsiyah to begin the spell to bring Bonnie back to life.

_Bring Bonnie back to life._

He has to admit he had been surprised when Jeremy broke down and admitted that Bonnie had died resurrecting him. He'd been trying to contact Bonnie in order to find a way to fix Stefan's memory problem, but he'd had no luck getting the witch to respond to his attempts. Initially he assumed it was just Bonnie being her usual self-righteous self, but after finding out she hadn't been responding to Elena or Caroline either, he realized that something might have actually been wrong.

So naturally Damon had gone to the last person to see Bonnie before her disappearance and that was when Jeremy revealed the truth.

After that revelation, suddenly everything about Jeremy's behavior the last several months made sense. It explained why Jeremy seemed kind of down during the summer and why he had seemed as though he was struggling with something.

Once the younger Gilbert revealed that he and Bonnie had been keeping it a secret the last three months, his surprise turned into fury.

Elena already had to deal with Jeremy's death this year and despite him being resurrected, the last thing she needs to deal with is the hurt and guilt that would come with finding out about Bonnie. And finding out her best friend had been dead for over three months would certainly bring out those emotions.

Why would they keep this a secret, knowing what delaying the news would do to everyone? Why not tell everyone so they could find a way to bring her back.

Not wanting to upset Elena if he didn't have to, he'd opted not to say anything to her or Caroline (he's knows Caroline wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from his girlfriend) until he could figure whether or not the witch could be brought back to life. So he'd met with Qetsiyah and she agreed to bring back her descendant if he helped with Silas. She agreed to meet him at the boardinghouse and he managed to get Jeremy and Elena out of the house for a while. He only hopes Jeremy manages to keep his mouth shut while they are away.

Qetsiyah exhales as the flames from the candle flicker. She'd been somewhat surprised when Damon requested she bring Bonnie back. She had been half expecting Jeremy to ask about it since he had been the only one aware of her death.

She'd seen the look on Damon's face when she only agreed to bring Bonnie back if he helped with Silas. He looked at her like she was terrible for not putting her family before her need for revenge. He never realized that this had been a part of her plan.

Unbeknownst to him, resurrecting her descendant had been in her plans all along, but she'd wanted to wait until Bonnie finally came to realization that she should be living for herself and reveal her death to others.

So far that hasn't happened and now that Damon knows, Qetsiyah knows the news of her death will eventually leak. This means she no longer has the time to wait for Bonnie to come to this realization on her own. Now Qetsiyah will have to take matters and her own hands. And she'll start by resurrecting Bonnie.

Finally finished going over her spell, Qetsiyah moves to the circle she's setup in order for the spell to be successful.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Qetsiyah turns to Damon as she settles herself in the circle. She has no intention of stopping this resurrection, but Damon doesn't have to know that. "Silas aside, don't you think you would have more of advantage with Elena if Stefan's memory is gone?"

"Stefan is my brother." Damon glares at her with annoyance. "No matter what issues we have, I want him back to normal." Damon decides not mention the fact that he's also hoping that once Stefan gets his memory back, Elena will no longer be so focused on him.

"That's all I needed to hear." Qetsiyah nods before she closes her eyes.

She feels the power flow through her and suddenly the room grows dark. After a few moments of darkness the candles flicker back on, brightening the room once again. She kneels down on the ground, reciting the words to spell with ease.

Damon looks on, nerves fluttering around in his gut. He doesn't know what he'll do if this doesn't work. Deciding having a drink will help, he begins makes his way over to the bar area. But his effort is stopped when the door bangs open and a distraught Elena walks in.

The idiot obviously spilled the beans. And now he'll have to deal with a pissed off Elena. Just what he what he needs when she's already pulling away from him.

He knows Elena wants to say something, but he pulls a finger to his lips before pointing toward Qetsiyah, knowing a distraction could ruin the progress of the spell. She nods at him in acknowledgement and agrees to stay quiet, but he can tell she is upset with him.

Qetsiyah holds her hands out and this time both the candles and regular lights flicker on and off. This continues on for several minutes, until the lights go out completely and they are engulfed in the darkness.

The room stays quiet for several beats and then lights are back on and now beneath Qetsiyah's outstretched palms lay an unconscious Bonnie.

"Is she okay?" Elena blurts out, unable to hold out any longer. She needs to know her best friend is okay. She had been hysterical when she Jeremy told her about Bonnie and that he'd told Damon about it. Once she found that out she'd been furious and rushed to the boardinghouse to confront him.

Their confrontation had been put on hold when she walked in and realized that Qetsiyah was in the process of bringing Bonnie back. Now her only thought is about her friend who is currently lying on the ground, completely still.

"She should regain consciousness in an hour or so."Qetsiyah stands up and begins walking over to the door. "In the meantime, you should get her to a more comfortable place."

"You're not going to stay and wait for her to wake up?" Damon turns his attention to Qetsiyah as Elena lifts Bonnie in her arms and places her on the couch. He gets that the woman wants to get rid of Silas, but he would have figured she would want to at least meet Bonnie.

"We'll meet when the time is right." She shrugs cryptically before strutting out the door.

As soon as the door closes, she smiles wickedly. "I so wish I could see the look on their faces when they realize what I've done."

They definitely won't know what hit them.

-X-

An hour later, Elena and Damon are still waiting for Bonnie to wake up when they hear her groan. Then she sits up and begins stretching, causing a smile to appear on Elena's face

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you're okay" Elena happily rushes over to hug Bonnie not noticing the witch's reluctance to return the hug.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to have you back." Damon smirks at Bonnie before continuing on. "I really hate to cut this little reunion short, but Stefan's in trouble and we need your witchy magic to help him." He looks at her expectantly waiting for her to react the way she normally does whenever one of them is in trouble.

When Bonnie only gives him a blank look, he assumes that she's angry for some reason. Though as far he's concerned he and Elena should be the ones that are angry.

"Maybe we should wait until Bonnie's rested awhile before we talk about Stefan." She glares at Damon before turning back to Bonnie. She wants Stefan to get his memories back, but she also wants to know why Bonnie decided to keep this a secret from them in the first place.

"Why?" Damon snorts. "Helping is what she does and considering the secret she's kept from us, I'll doubt she'll have a problem helping Stefan." He looks at Bonnie. "Right Witchy?"

"I just have one question." Bonnie finally speaks, her voice slightly husky.

"And what's that?" Damon prepares to be hit with a sarcastic barb and he has to admit he's actually kind of missed them.

"Who the hell are you people?" Bonnie looks back and forth between Damon and Elena blankly, not recognizing either of the people staring at her.

"Bonnie that isn't funny." After dealing with Stefan's memory loss, the last thing she wants to deal with is joke from Bonnie.

"Seriously, Judgey. Not cool."

"I'm not trying to be funny." Bonnie raises her voice slightly, not understanding why they would think she'd joke about something like that. She'd woken up on a couch that she didn't recognize and a dark-haired couple she also didn't recognize started talking to her as though they knew her.

"What are you saying?" Elena stiffens, a mixture of fear, worry, and anger flowing through her all at once.

Damon swears under his breath, he knew he shouldn't have trusted that bitch Qetsiyah, considering Stefan's predicament. She helped him and his memory is gone. And now it looks as though Bonnie will be going through the same thing.

"I know my name, but I don't who any of you are." Bonnie looks around the room and notices the candles as well the scent of sage in the air. For some reason it makes her think of witchcraft and she has no idea why.

"Great!" Damon rolls his eyes, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Just what we need, another amnesiac walking around."


	2. Chapter 2

Damon and Elena watch as Bonnie paces back and forth, in an obvious state of fury. They have spent the last twenty minutes filling Bonnie in on what's been going on the last few months. Damon had initially assumed the vampire stuff would be too much for her to hear, so he decided to hold on off revealing their vampire status. Needless to say he'd been surprised when Bonnie asked them outright if they were vampires and when they confirmed that they were, her hackles were raised.

At first that had given them some hope that this was a sign Bonnie's memory was returning, but those hopes were dashed immediately when the mention of their mutual friends garnered no response from the witch. Instead she began frantically pacing, quietly talking to herself.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena finally asks when the pacing finally stops.

"Yeah I'm okay." She begins acerbically. "Waking up in an unrecognizable room with two vampires staring down at me and no memory of how I got there is totally my definition of normal." She glares at Elena. "Of course I'm not okay."

"Judgey you should sit down so we can figure out what's happening."

"Why would I want to do that?" Bonnie looks at them cautiously. She doesn't know what it is, but there is something about them that she doesn't trust. They insist that they are close, but based on what they've revealed so far she isn't so sure.

"Because you and Elena are best friends."

"We can't be very good friends if she only just now noticed something was up with me." She had been outraged when she found out that she'd been dead for months before anyone figured out something was wrong. And she has a feeling they are still holding back a lot of things.

Damon and Elena step closer to her, startling Bonnie which causes her to raise a hand in the air to hold them off.

Bonnie's jaw drops when power flows through her hand and she seemingly makes them to fly across the room. She knows she is a witch, but she had only been trying to get them to back off. not throw them across the room. Still it means that she can protect herself if either of them tries to attack her.

Damon grunts as he flies into a wall where plaster falls down around him, the amount of strength (not to mention pain) in Bonnie's attack catching him off guard. Bonnie's thrown him across a room several times, but this time it seems like there is more power behind it. It has him wondering if Qetsiyah did something to Bonnie when she resurrected her or if Bonnie had always been this powerful and had just been holding back all those previous times.

Elena fares slightly better, landing on the ground instead of against a wall, but the wind is still knocked out of her. After a few moments she finally catches her breath and looks over at Damon.

"I think it's time we call in reinforcements. Maybe Jeremy and the others being here will make her less wary."

"I'll call the gang while you try to calm her down." And then he's pulling out his cell phone to make his calls.

-X-

So this friend of yours is related to the person that this did to me" Stefan asks Caroline as they sit across from each other at the bar. If he's honest after what he's found out about Elena and his so-called brother, he really doesn't want his memories back, but he figures he should at least hear what Caroline has to say.

"Yeah. We haven't gotten the chance to tell her that though because she's been away with her mother the last three months."

"Why not? I mean if you're such close friends why haven't you talked to her in three months." In the time that he'd known Caroline she mentioned Bonnie only handful of times. And one of those times was in relation to a spell that would help him.

"I don't know. I guess Bonnie wanted to reconnect with her mother without any distractions."

Caroline goes on to explain the rough relationship between Bonnie and Abby. While she's talking Stefan thinks that that rough relationship would be more reason to talk to Bonnie and see how she's dealing with everything. However, he decides not to say anything since Caroline knows her better than he does.

"You haven't talked to her all summer, yet you all expect her to come rushing back because you need her help." He could be wrong, but it sounds as though they mostly missed her because she of how much she helps them, not because she's their friend.

"That's what Bonnie does. She helps people, even if it means she has to suffer the consequences in the end."

Stefan hears the implied Elena in the people, though he's sure that this Bonnie helps the others as well. But he just has a feeling that much like him she's been wasting her life fixing all of Elena's problems.

"Sounds like a shitty way to live. No wonder she wanted to get away."

Caroline had never thought about it like, maybe that had been the real reason Bonnie stayed away longer than she had intended.

"So I have another question about your friend. Is she hot?"

"You really are shameless" She snorts, shaking her head incredulously at his behavior.

Stefan shrugs unapologetically, he's seen both Elena and Caroline so he can't help but wonder if the iron struck a third time.

"She's gorgeous, but I really don't think that's relevant to our discussion."

"Maybe it should be." He grins widely at her.

Caroline is just about to respond when her cell phone starts to ring. She pulls it out only to groan when she sees Damon's name flash across the screen. She debates for a few moments whether to answer it, but figures he'll just keep calling if she doesn't.

"Damon, what is it?" She says after she presses the talk button and ignores the way Stefan flinches when he hears his name.

"It's about Bonnie, we have a big problem. We need you to come to the boardinghouse. I already called Jeremy and Matt.

"Is she okay?" Dread rises up in her stomach; Damon would only call about Bonnie if something was wrong.

"She's not in any immediate danger, but we still need you here. I'll fill you in when you get here."

Damon hangs up before Caroline can say anything else.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asks when Caroline starts getting her things together. He'd also seen the worried look on her face when she was talking to Damon.

"It's Bonnie, something's wrong." She stands up. "She's not in any danger," She rushes to reassure him when she sees the worry in his eyes. But I still have to go to the boardinghouse."

"I think I'm gonna stay here, I think me being there would only make things worse." He sees the question about coming with her in her eyes. "But call me if you need help."

"Okay."

Stefan finishes his drink as he watches Caroline rush out of the bar.

**-**X-

Once Caroline gets to the boardinghouse she sees Matt and Jeremy getting out of Matt's truck. By the time she gets out and makes her way over to them, she can see how upset both men are. It makes her wonder if Damon had been sugarcoating whatever it is wrong with Bonnie.

"Do you know what's going on? Damon was kind of vague on the phone."

"Apparently, Jeremy decided to keep the fact that Bonnie died on graduation day a secret." Matt is unable to keep the anger out of his voice, but continues speaking when he sees the devastated look in Caroline's eyes. "Don't worry, He finally told Damon and Damon convinced Qetsiyah to resurrect her."

The two look at Jeremy and he looks away, unable to handle the anger in their eyes.

"So she's alive again?" Caroline exhales in an attempt to calm down her nerves. The moment Matt said Bonnie died, she felt like her heart had been ripped in two.

"Yeah, but apparently something went wrong. That's all he would tell us when he called."

The three walk the rest of the distance to the door, but before any of them can open it, the door flies open and they see a battered Damon at the door.

"About time you got here."

"What's going is on? Is Bonnie okay or not and why do you look like someone beat the hell out of you?" Caroline pushes past him. She really doesn't have time for Damon's sarcasm. Not after what she found out about Bonnie.

"You'll see." Is all Damon says before he directs them towards the living room.

When the three walk past the threshold, they are surprised to see a frazzled Elena and an agitated Bonnie staring at each other.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy is the first to speak. It's the first time he's seen her until he told Damon about her death. She'd been pretty angry, but he'd hoped once she was brought back to life that she would realize he'd done the right thing.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bonnie. Caroline and Matt blurt out at the same time.

Bonnie turns her attention from Elena to the three newcomers and she is not surprised she doesn't recognize them. They do however seem to know her fairly well.

At this point Jeremy is itching to touch her and starts to rush over to hug her when Damon holds out his hand.

"Whoa! You really don't want to do that" Damon shakes head and points out the injuries Bonnie caused earlier.

"Bonnie did that to you? Why?" Caroline looks from Damon to Bonnie, trying to figure out what could have happened. Though knowing Damon, he probably deserved it.

"Let's just say she has a lot in common with Stefan at the moment."

"Are you saying she's a vampire?" Jeremy jaw opens in shock, knowing that Bonnie would never want that.

"Yeah what exactly do you mean?" Caroline's eyes move frantically between Damon, Bonnie, and Elena. Not sure why Damon's being so cryptic.

"He means…" Bonnie begins, having gotten tired of the awkward silence. "I don't remember any of you. So unless you want to end up like them" She points at Damon and Elena. "You might want to back off."

Caroline, Jeremy, and Matt exchange glances as dread fills them. This is definitely a complication they don't need right now.

-X-

Damon quickly explains what went on with Qetsiyah and after the shock wears off they begin rattling off questions. Matt wants to know if Bonnie's memory is completed wiped while Caroline wonders the extent of Bonnie's supernatural knowledge. She knows the witch thing had been difficult to deal with the first time, so she would hate for Bonnie to have to deal it with again.

In contrast, Jeremy stays quiet, having a difficult time processing this. A few hours ago, Bonnie had been dead, but at least he could still talk to her. Now however, she's alive, he can touch her and he's happy about that, but it hurts that she remembers nothing about him.

"Like I told David and Ellen" She talks over everyone, briefly glancing at Damon and Elena before turning back to Matt, Jeremy and Caroline. "I remember my name and the fact that I'm a witch, but I don't remember any of you."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Matt and has to bite back his laughter when Bonnie gets Damon and Elena's names wrong. Especially once he sees how offended they both are by the flub.

"It's Damon and Elena." Damon says through clenched teeth. "And I know you said that on purpose."

"I just met you an hour ago and you keep dropping bombshells on me." She rolls her eyes. "Sorry if remembering your names are at the bottom of my list at the moment." She denies, though she has to admit there is something about the two of them that bothers her.

"Well as fun as getting beat up by someone smaller than me was." He'd seen the dark look in Bonnie's eyes and he definitely doesn't want a repeat. "I'm gonna go and check out some places. See if I can find Qetsiyah and convince her to fix this mess. The rest of you can deal with amnesia girl." Damon makes a point of exiting before any of the others can say anything.

"So are you going to introduce yourselves or are you going to stand here and look at me." Bonnie snaps when the rest of group fails to say anything.

Caroline is the first to introduce herself and she can't hide her disappointment when Bonnie only gives her nod of acknowledgement. The person standing here wearing her best friends face has no memory of everything they've gone through over the years.

"So you're the ex that I sacrificed myself for." She remembers hearing his name when Elena and Damon explained what had happened to her.

"Yeah I am" He looks at her sadly.

"Then I guess I have a question for you." She looks at him cautiously. She expects to feel something when she looks at him. A spark, anything, but she feels nothing.

"Ask me anything you want?" Jeremy smiles slightly in attempt to get her to trust him. He can sense that she doesn't so far.

"If I was so willing to die for you, why wouldn't try to find a way to bring me back to life?" That had been something she'd wondered when they mentioned him, but at the time she'd been too overwhelmed to say anything.

Jeremy looks down sadly, not expecting to be asked this question so soon.

-X-

It takes Damon awhile, but he finally manages to find Qetsiyah. The moment he sees he's wrapping his arms around her neck and lifting her in the air. However almost immediately, he's forced to drop her when he feels his blood boiling. Between Qetsiyah and Bonnie throwing him into that wall earlier, Damon is definitely feeling the effects of dealing with the Bennett line.

Qetsiyah rubs her neck and smoothly gets back on her feet. Damon can't help but notice the regal way she presents herself.

"I see you've figured out my little surprise." She had been expecting him to show up once they figured out Bonnie's memories were gone.

"After what happened to Stefan, I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Silly me for thinking you wouldn't screw over your own family." He spits out. "I want to know why the hell you erased their memories."

"I have my reasons."

"And I demand you tell me what those reasons are or else." His face changes and his fangs come out.

"Or you'll what? Try to kill me again? Threaten me?" She lets out a long laugh. "If you kill me they'll never get their memories back."

"Are you saying you're the only one that can reverse this?"

"Not at all, but I'm certain trying to find someone who has the ability to reverse what I've done will be next to impossible." The spell she used for erase their memories, is an ancient spell that very few are aware of; Bonnie being the only exception.

"Why are you doing this?" Damon tries for a more sincere approach because the intimidation approach is clearly not working.

"I saw how broken Stefan was when I helped him. I thought he deserved to break away from the people that were hurting him the most." She looks at him knowingly, smirking when he flinches.

"And Bonnie? What does she have to do with this." He narrows his eyes, wondering how erasing Bonnie's memories would benefit the woman. "You don't give a damn about her, so why mess with her this way?"

"I refuse to divulge my reasons for erasing _my_ descendant's memories." She snaps her voice leaving no room for an argument. "As I've said before I have my reasons and I will only reveal them when I feel the time is right."

"Just so you know, the deal I made with you over Silas is over. Say what you want about him, but so far the only thing he's really guilty of is trying to get the woman he loves back."

"Typical." Anger radiates off of her. "He purposely deceives me to get what he wants and I'm the one that's seen as the villain. How quickly you forget that he was responsible for your brother's incarceration and the death of Bonnie's father."

Damon stares at her a bit petulantly, not wanting to admit she's right. Still, that doesn't mean that he trusts her.

"Damon you can pretend all you like that you're here because you want to help them, but we both know you have ulterior motives." She doesn't deny that he cares about Stefan and Bonnie to an extent, but Qetsiyah knows Elena is where this determination is coming actually from.

"Anyway, you can consider the deal we had broken. Your services are no longer needed." She dismisses him with a look and she watches as he stomps angrily out of the room.

Silas will be dealt with with or without his help.

-X-

"So you kept my death a secret because I asked you to?" Bonnie looks at Jeremy in disbelief, not understanding why he thinks that this is a legitimate excuse. And it also has her wondering what in the hell was wrong with the memory-filled version of her.

"You didn't want to upset the others so I did as you asked."

"And it never occurred to you that maybe a ghost who apparently had a habit of sacrificing her to the point of stupidity before her death might not be the best person to listen to when it comes to something like that."

He stares at her sadly.

"If you cared about me as much as you say you say you do why wouldn't you look for a way to bring me back? I was dead so it's not like I would have been able to do anything to stop you." Bonnie really doesn't understand why he would listen to her. And she wonders why she would insist on keeping it a secret in the first place.

"…" The room stays silent, which causes the anger to flare up even harder in Bonnie.

"And you," She turns to Elena Matt, and Caroline who are now standing next to each other. "None of you found it strange that I brought him back to life and then disappeared the same day. " She exhales angrily. "I mean if I loved him enough to attempt a dangerous spell why wouldn't I stay to hang out with him for a while before going to see my mother."

"And speaking of my mother," She cuts them off before they can respond. "If I'm close enough to her to spend the summer with her, how come she never came looking for me?"

"You two haven't really had the best relationship. She only came back into your life fairly recently." Caroline explains as evenly as she can, hoping that Bonnie doesn't ask any more questions about Abby.

"You mean she abandoned me." She picks up on what Caroline doesn't say. "I tell you I'm going to spend the summer with the mother that abandoned me who I apparently don't have good relationship with and you never call to see how I'm dealing with that."

Bonnie folds her arms and begins pacing, trying to figure out why she would be friends with these people, when another thought occurs to her.

"What about my father? Is he in the picture?" She looks around, noticing guilty glances they exchange. "What's with the guilty looks, did something happen?"

"H-He was murdered" Matt looks her sadly and begins to explain what happened to Rudy.

"My father dies and you never questioned why I didn't show up at the funeral?" Bonnie wishes she could remember him, but the rest of her is glad she doesn't remember the pain of losing him.

"We'd been dealing with a lot with Damon's brother coming back with amnesia. I guess we thought you had your reasons for not contacting us." Elena explains Stefan's predicament.

"Is that what you two were talking about when I first woke up?"She waits for Elena to answer her question. When Elena nods, she continues. "So what you're saying is that had you not needed my help, you wouldn't have even realized something was wrong."

Whatever explanation they plan on giving is interrupted by Damon's entrance.

"How did it go?" Elena greets him with a kiss, somewhat relieved by the distraction.

"She wasn't much help," He moves to the couch, pulling Elena down next to him. "But she did say it was possible to reverse her spell if we get the right person to perform." He wraps an arm around her before he directs his attention to Bonnie. "Which brings me back to you, Witchy. It looks like you're going to have to fix this yourself if you want your memories back."

"Don't count on that happening." She snaps at him.

"Wait…What does that mean?" Caroline looks at Bonnie, fear dripping from her voice.

"I don't think I want my memories back." She drops the bomb on them, waiting for them to erupt and they don't disappoint.

"Why wouldn't you want to remember your friends? The people that care about you?" Jeremy moves closer to her, exhaling in relief when Bonnie doesn't move away from him.

"Because I don't see any friends or people that care about me!" She shouts angrily. "All I see is a group of people that use me as their magical tool."

That had been the only thing consistent thought went through her mind when they were explaining her history with them. And it makes her wonder several things. Why is she even friends with these people? What is it about them that warrants such devotion on her part? And why doesn't it seem to be a mutual devotion?

"I mean can you honestly tell me, this is the first time something like this has happened?" She looks around the room slowly, waiting for them respond.

Everyone with the exception of Damon looks down uncomfortably, knowing that they can't refute her accusations.

"Just like I thought" Bonnie looks at them sadly. "You know I can't even entirely blame you for all of this because apparently I let you use me as tool all this time." She looks at them boldly before continuing."But you see if I don't have my memories I won't have to go back to being a tool."

"Think about what you're saying. You're talking about forgetting 18 years worth of memories." Jeremy tries to get her to change her mind.

Bonnie looks at him and can see his distress, but all she feels his anger.

"I need to get out of here." Before anyone can say anything she's storming out of the room, leaving the others unsure what to do.

Jeremy attempts to go after her, but Matt stops him. "I'll go, maybe I'll be able to get through to her." He says before he rushes out of the room after her, leaving Jeremy, Caroline, Elena, and Damon alone.

"I think I need to be alone for awhile." Jeremy turns toward the stairs and heads to his room.

"Poor guy."

"I've never seen Bonnie like that before." Elena looks at Caroline as she sits down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah. Do you think that's how she's really feels on some level or it's the memory loss talking." Caroline is starting think that this is how Bonnie's felt for awhile, but there was something stopping her from saying anything.

"I not sure what to think, but I don't think it's a coincidence that Stefan pretty much said the same thing to Damon and I when he found out about our relationship."

Caroline looks away, she can't say she blames Stefan for not wanting to remember how his ex-girlfriend chose his brother over him, but chooses not to point that to Elena.

"Maybe we should leave this alone for awhile." Is what she says instead.

"How can you say that?" Elena looks at her incredulously. "The Bonnie and Stefan that we know would want us to do all we can to get their memories back."

"I agree, but forcing the issue isn't going to convince them they want their memories back."" She knows what Elena is saying is true. That Bonnie and Stefan, at least the versions of them that have their memories intact would want them to do the right thing, but they aren't dealing with the same Bonnie and Stefan.

"Blondie do you seriously not get how much of a problem this is?" Damon chimes in, "We can't have powerful witch and vampire walking around without their memories."

"And like I told Elena, pushing them right now will only make them pull back more."

"So what do you want me to do sit here and twiddle my thumbs?" He gives her his usual irritated look "Because that's not me, I take action." He pokes at his chest cockily, smirking when Caroline rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm just saying we should give them some time to deal with all of this. And then hopefully they'll both realize they want their memories back."

Damon is all set to protest, when he realizes Elena agrees with Caroline.

"Fine" He lets out a long sigh. He'll agree to do it their way.

For now.

But if this doesn't work out , he'll have to take matters into his own hands, by forcing the issue.

-X-

Bonnie is nearly down the driveway when she hears her name being called and the blonde-haired guy. She thinks his name is Matt running over to her.

"What?"She really doesn't have the energy to deal with any of these people anymore. All she wants to do is get away from them, but she knows he'll only continue to follow her if she ignores him.

"Bonnie please let me take you home." Matt pleads with her, his hands on her shoulders. "I get why you're angry, but I don't think rushing off this late is a good idea." He lets go of her shoulders. "Besides it's not you even have your car and do you even remember where you live?"

He smiles at her, but she doesn't return it. Still he waits for her to respond to his question.

"I do actually. Bonnie admits quietly, the softness of her voice surprising Matt. "It's weird I can remember things like witchcraft and where I live, but I don't remember the any of the people that have been in my life."

"I thought you were mad at me" Matt blurts out causing Bonnie to give him a perplexed look.

"While you were gone, I sent you a lot of emails. I thought you weren't responding because I did something. I hate that it never occurred to me that something might be wrong." He's ashamed that it took him needing his own issue fixed before he realized something wasn't right.

"Okay." She says after a few moments of silence. "I'll let you take me home, but this doesn't mean I trust you."

"I get it," Matt smiles sadly before pointing toward his truck. He opens the door for her before getting in the driver's side.

A few moments later, he's driving in the direction of Bonnie's house.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Bonnie looks around the large college campus, disinterest written all over her face. Matt offered to show her around and she agreed, but now she's unsure why she agreed to come. She knows that she had been planning on going to school here, but so far nothing is appealing to her. And Bonnie is unsure if it's because of who is attending the school or if it's the school itself.

"How are you liking the campus so far?" Matt looks at Bonnie, breaking into her thoughts.

"Seems kind of boring to me."

"Boring?" Matt turns his head sharply, suddenly facing her.

"What?" Bonnie looks at him strangely, wondering why he reacted so strongly to her statement.

"It's just y-you were really excited about coming here. We all were" Matt thinks about the day she found out she had been accepted. She'd had the biggest smile on her face and talked about how much fun they would have together.

A "hmm" is the only response Matt gets from her and he doesn't know what to make of it. Bonnie's always been a bit more closed off than the others, but there was always a certain warmness that she saved her for her fiends that is now missing. He can only assume that it's because she no longer has her memories.

Across the room, Stefan stops in his tracks when he spots a beautiful woman standing next to Matt. She has the most amazing green eyes and long dark hair. She's dressed casually, in a sundress, slightly more conservative than many of the other women in the room, but she still manages to be the best looking woman in the room.

Stefan shifts uncomfortably, feeling a stirring in his pants and decides to focus on her face again. His enhanced vision allows him to see how long her eyelashes are and he has to resist the urge to get closer to her.

"What are you staring at?" Caroline asks after she notices the dazed look on Stefan's face. She'd been trying to talk him into considering a spell that would bring back his memories when he'd gone silent.

"That girl over there with Matt" Stefan replies without taking his eyes off of Bonnie. "Do you know who she is?"

Caroline is surprised when he points over at Matt who is showing Bonnie around campus. Not quite knowing what to make of his interest in her best friend, she gives him the basics.

"That's Bonnie Bennett. She's a powerful witch that has been best friends with me and Elena since forever."

"She's the friend you went to check on a week ago, right? The one you want to help fix my memory problem?" He remembers Caroline rushing off when the she got a phone call from Damon. She hadn't said much about it, but he could tell whatever happened upset her.

"Yeah, that's her"

"So I take that means we know each other?" Stefan continues to stare at Bonnie.

"Yeah you consider her a friend." Caroline looks at him curiously. "_Only_ a friend." She makes sure to put an emphasis on the only, having picked up on his attraction and knowing she needs nip his active imagination in the bud.

"Friend" Stefan repeats the word with very little enthusiasm. And not for the first time Stefan's wonders what the memory-filled version of him had been thinking. Why had he been so focused Elena when this woman was around. He knows Elena is attractive, but there is something about this woman that he's drawn to and he can't imagine not trying to pursue her. Unless… Unless he decided against perusing anything because she made it clear she had been uninterested.

When she shifts, their gazes finally meet and he finds himself getting lost in her sparkling green eyes. He can see an expressive depth in them that instantly clutches at his heart. Those eyes appear to hold secrets, darkness and pain that he can absolutely identify with, and he feels this despite not being able to remember a thing about her.

"Since she's basically a stranger to me…" Stefan breaks eye contact with Bonnie and looks back at Caroline. " ..I think it would only be right for me to introduce myself." He's grins merrily at her and takes a couple steps forward when Caroline's voice stops him in his tracks.

"Wait." Caroline calls out, knowing he's missing one very important detail about Bonnie.

Stefan turns back to face her.

"There's something you should know. Bonnie's pretty much dealing with the same thing you are."

"What does that mean?" He wonders if she had also been betrayed by a group of people that are supposed to care about her.

"It means that Bonnie has amnesia just like you do." Caroline feels weird even saying that.

Stefan blinks back his shock, instead focusing on the many questions he now has. Is it because of the same reason he longer has his memories or did something else happen to cause her memory loss.

"And before you ask." Caroline begins as she can see the wheels turning in his head. "Yes the last person to interact with Bonnie was the same person that took away your memories."

"That already means we have a lot in common. All the more reason for me to introduce myself." Stefan shrugs and saunters over to where Bonnie and Matt are standing.

Across the room Bonnie sucks in her breath when the handsome guy she'd been making eye contact with begins to make his way over. Heat rushes through her body. If she's thought he'd been hot from afar, he's even better closer up. He's dressed casually in a cream colored Henley and jeans that fill out his body nicely. His chiseled face manages to look both dangerous and soft which makes him all the more appealing. However she is confused by what she's sensing from him. It's obvious that he's a vampire, something she'd thought would bother her, but for some reason with him it doesn't.

Beside her Matt spots Caroline and greets her before turning to Stefan and doing the same.

Stefan gives him a head nod before focusing his attention on Bonnie and he sees that she's even better looking up close.

"Hi, Matt. Bonnie." Caroline smiles widely as she greets the both of them.

Bonnie gives her nod of acknowledgement, but says nothing further, causing Caroline to frown in disappointment. She understands why Bonnie is so distant, but it still hurts that her best friend seems so indifferent to her.

"Bonnie Bennett meet Stefan Salvatore." Caroline decides to change the subject and introduce the two of them since they can't seem to take their eyes off of each other anyway.

"Nice to meet you." She smiles at him, the sexy look in his eyes driving her hormones wild.

The moment she speaks he revels in the huskiness and warmth he hears in her voice.

"Always a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman." Stefan extends his hand, grinning when Bonnie slips her smaller hand into his. As soon they connect, Stefan feels a bolt of electricity flow through his body and he can tell she feels it too. He shifts slightly when the blood rushes to his groin before continuing, "Especially one that I already have a lot in common with."

"Really? Like what?" Bonnie looks up at him skeptically. Other than the supernatural thing, she wonders what the two of them could possibly have in common."

"It seems we're both members of the amnesiac club."

"You're the guy Damon was talking about needing help when I first woke up last week." Bonnie gasps when she remembers that particular conversation with them.

"I guess I am." He grins at her smoothly.

"Interesting." Now she understands why Damon would want to keep Elena away.

Bonnie smiles at him before looking down at their still intertwined hands. "You gonna let go of my hand anytime soon." She makes sure to make her voice sound as flirtatious as possible.

"Letting go doesn't seem all that appealing" He strokes the back of her hand with his thumb. "But since you asked so nicely." He slowly lets go of her hand as slowly as possible causing her to laugh and he finds himself dazzled by her blinding smile.

"So Caroline mentioned before that you were supposed be attending Whitmore. How do you like it so far?"

"To be honest, I'm not really at that impressed."

Stefan feels the excitement run through his body, happy because this gives him the perfect opportunity to be alone with her.

"Well maybe I can show you around. Help you get a better feel of the place. No offense to Matt, but I doubt he knows where all the best places are. If that's okay with you." He moves closer to her and gets a whiff of her perfume. He's slightly surprised that even the scent of her makes him want to have his way with her.

"That would definitely be okay." Bonnie agrees, his offer sounding very appealing. She also wants the chance to figure out why she's so drawn to him and why she feels more comfortable with him in five minutes than any of the others.

"Stefan, can I talk to you for over here for a minute?" Caroline overhearing their exchange decides to interrupt what is sure to be another eye-sex session.

Stefan sighs in annoyance and gives Bonnie a smile before walking over to Caroline and Matt. "What?" He folds his arms across his chest impatiently.

"I'm not sure you showing Bonnie around campus is such a good idea." She saw the attraction in their eyes and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried what could happen if they are alone together.

"And why's that?" He glares at her; no way in hell is he letting this chance slip through his fingers.

"Well for starters, with your amnesia you barely know each other and I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave her alone with a stranger."

"Are you forgetting that she doesn't remember any of you either? As far as she's concerned you're all strangers as well. Besides Bonnie doesn't seem to mind." He points out before turning to Matt. "I can also take her home afterwards so you don't have to worry finding her later."

Matt nods in agreement, much to Caroline's chagrin who glares at both men. Matt flinches slightly, but Stefan's attention is already on Bonnie who is impatiently waiting a few feet away.

"Stef-" Caroline begins only to be interrupted.

"Relax. I'm just going to show her around. Get to know each other a little better." He looks Bonnie up and down, lust in his eyes before looking back at Caroline. "What exactly do you think is going to happen?"

Stefan doesn't wait for an answer instead says good bye and walks away from a worried Caroline before going back over to Bonnie. As the two walk off together, he moves a hand to the small of her back.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Caroline turns to Matt after Bonnie and Stefan are out of her line of vision.

"Why?" Matt looks at her, confusion in his eyes.

"You seriously didn't notice all that sexual tension between them?" Caroline's voice is slightly frantic.

"Of course I noticed. They were drowning in it, but I still don't see how that's a bad thing."

"They're both extremely vulnerable without their memories which means they might do something they'll regret once their memories return."

"Well I think it's a good thing for them to hangout." He ignores Caroline's look of shock. "Do you know how hard it was for me to get Bonnie to even come with me today?" He looks at her somewhat sadly.

"Really?" Caroline had assumed based on Bonnie's initial reaction to Matt that she was okay with him. Apparently that isn't the case.

"Really" He confirms. "She might not be as hostile with me as she is with everyone else, but she's made it clear she doesn't trust me." He looks down at the ground before looking back up at Caroline. "Today was the first time I've seen Bonnie really smile since she's come back and if Stefan's the person that can bring that out than I don't see what the problem is."

Caroline can agree with his points, she but knows a few other people in their little group that won't be very happy with this development.

"Besides you know how stubborn they both are memory or no memory. Trying to keep them away from each other definitely wouldn't work out in our favor."

"I'll let it go for now, but I still have a bad feeling about this." She has feeling the shit is about to hit the fan.


End file.
